hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Aednat Callaghan
"Everyone around calls me a bitch like it's a bad thing. Still don't get that." History Aednat Callaghan was born to an Irish family in Boston, Massachusetts. Aside from living with her mother, a nun who used a brothel to preach the bible, she lived the average civilian life, and was going to university to become a veterinarian when the Skulblakan invasion began. She was able to escape the devastation by allowing herself to be captured by slavers and taken to the outer rim worlds. She escaped slaver custody by flirting with one of them before stabbing him with her fingernails, which she ripped out on her own to use as a weapon. The planet she lived on as a nomad was mostly untouched, and she even stayed on that world even after the invasion ended. She found that she enjoyed the planet's environment, and would often take part in the rebuilding of various communities, simply desiring to help out. It was due to this charitable nature that she was captured by unknown forces and brought to an underground prison facility. There, she learned of her Skulblakan Power to mimic the natural talents of others. She quickly became popular among the other inmates, with only Void not taking an interest in her. She, like her fellow prisoner Nick Grant, was able to improve the conditions of her cell, enough so so that it became more like a free apartment for her. Personality and Traits Aednat is often described as being the strangely spiritual member of the group. Mason Young continually describes her as "the slut that preaches the good word, and the only one I'll hear it from." Despite this, she is promiscuous in no way, having a slightly traditional viewpoint. Additionally, she possesses what Axel Gustafsson describes as "a near suicidal determination", culminating in her willingness to take on impossible odds and her unwillingness to give it up once she's started it. It also takes little to irritate her, and she has been called tightly wound in the past. One of her most notable qualities is her ironic and sarcastic sense of humor, often cracking puns and taunts at her opponents, even in the heat of battle. She would later reveal herself as being a demisexual, explaining her less than high number of true relationships since becoming a hybrid. Aednat's Skulblakan Mimicry gives her the ability to mimic other's natural talents and abilities. Also described as "photographic reflexes" by some, she merely needs to watch someone perform something to learn how to do it at their level. This was best shown when she was shown footage of Leinad Llehctim using a sword, and she immediately learned sword combat to his level. However, once shown footage of Caden Ferran fighting with swords, her skills increased, showing that she learns only to the extent of the experience of the person she views. This only affects non-supernatural abilities, as she cannot copy other's powers. Aednat would become the sixth hybrid to attain Vakning following the Ancient Reaper War, and, unlike most of the others, was allowed to release it if she so chose. However, she did not unleash it, and its ability remains a secret. During the Oken War, Aednat entered a relationship with Harton-Erachi Squad Lieutenant Ellen, and the two would swap between living in Ellen's quarters and living in Aednat's house off and on for several years. This led to Aednat forging a close friendship with Keryn Renner, and eventually become allies with Camus Mharen, who would allow her to do research on Shanara Magic so long as she kept most of her findings quiet. Following the formation of Akulovia and the rise of Hybrid-Killer drones, Aednat would convince Clara Renner, the official commander of late Hellcat Squadran co-leader Vitor Rogan's division of the Squadran, to pass command on to her. Aednat would proceed to form a small organization dedicated to the study of Extraplanar sciences and magic, and experimentation on substances and abilities brought over by extraplanar beings. This was immediately met with widespread approval across the Coalition council, who Aednat soon had the complete trust of due to her willingness to make deals with the majority of them. In three years, Aednat was believed to have an influence over at least half of the council members. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids